expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Elise (Books)
}} Female |status_n = Alive |groups = Holden's family |relationships_n = Joseph Anton Sophie Caesar Dimitri Tamara |appeared_n = |referenced_n = "How did they decide who carried you?" "Mother Elise had the widest hips." -- Holden to Lt. Lopez in , Chapter 11: Holden "Mother Elise had told him that Rufus probably wouldn’t last the night, and even if he did they’d have to call the vet in the morning." -- , Chapter 22: Holden "… when two messages came through. The first was from Mother Elise. The family was all right so far." -- , Chapter 28: Holden |status_tv = Alive |appeared_tv = One |first_appeared_tv= |actor = Frances Fisher }} Mother Elise is one of eight biological parents. She is part of the marriage co-op that forms Holden's family in Montana on Earth. Mother Elise was also the woman who carried and gave birth to James, because she "had the widest hips". Biography Although she is part of a larger group marriage, she is in a polymorous relationship with Joseph, Anton and Sophie only."It wasn’t sexual. Father Tom and Father Caesar were already sexual partners and monogamous. Mother Tamara was single. Fathers Joseph and Anton and Mothers Elise and Sophie were already a polyamorous civil unit. Father Dimitri joined a month later when he started dating Tamara." -- Holden to his crew in , Chapter 13: Holden Mother Elise not only carried James in her womb, she was also the one to stay home with him when he was very young. Later, when he watched Misko and Marisko, she used to bring him something to eat, sit by him and play with his hair."Mother Elise, who’d been the one to stay home with him when he was very young, had always brought him something to eat while he watched, and then sat by him with her hand on his head, playing with his hair." -- , Chapter 31: Holden He also loved her chocolate chip oatmeal cookies."… the memory of Mother Elise’s chocolate chip oatmeal cookies was a very good one." -- , Chapter 55: Holden History In , when Holden and his crew is on Luna, he calls Elise and asks her to come up there with his other parents to meet him, and his friends.Hi, Mom. We’re on Luna!” Mother Elise stared out at him from his hotel room’s video screen for five long heartbeats; then her face lit up. “Jimmy! Are you coming down?” “No, Mom, not this time. But I want all of you to come meet me up here.” -- , Chapter 53: Holden After global infrastructure on Earth collapses due to the Bombardment of Earth, and their farm becomes nearly unmanageable, Elise, together with all other family members, is evacuated to Luna, where they all meet their son and his love, , as well as the rest of Holden's friends , Chapter 12: Holden. See also * * Father Caesar * Father Dimitri * Mother Tamara * Father Joseph * Father Anton * Mother Sophie * group marriage * Montana Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters (Books) Category:Female characters (Books) Category:Earthers